Unexpected
by Zedji
Summary: New Kids in town, A delinquent who hates his father Minato, who is the second president in Uchiha Corps. Naruto falls for a Genius and The over protective brothers meet, They have no idea whats coming. Uzumaki's meet Uchiha.


**Title:** **U**nexpected

**Author**: Zedji

**Rated: M** for Future Chapters

**Editor:** Wolf

**Warning**: Yaoi (boyxboy) lemons! Fights! Arguments! And all around Sasunaru goodness! Oh, and KyuuIta

**Disclaimer**: Naruto doesn't belong to me, All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary**- New Kids in town, A delinquent who hates his father Minato, who is the second president in Uchiha Corps. and also Fugaku right hand man. Naruto falls for a Genius who is the future of Uchiha Corp. and The over protective brothers meet, They has no idea whats coming. _Uzumaki's_ meet _Uchiha_.

* * *

><p>The chilly breeze was rather rough against his skin that came though the half open front window of the black luxurious mercedes benz, The car drove up a curved road the night seem peaceful, not to noisy nor to silent, everything was at ease. Now coming in view of the neighborhood with huge <em>expensive<em> houses, The car driving speed slowed down. One blonde was griping the stirring wheel tightly while his piercing blue eyes stay printed on the road, he was dressed rather nice in his business attire to be upset. The blonde man didn't speak until the car came to a halt in front of jet black spirals gateway around sixteen gauge of steel that surrounded the entire home. The blonde lower his window to extended his arm out to the gate entry system pressing on the lower right button and spoke into the intercom for access into the home and with an simple replay of _'Yes, Master'_ the gateway started sliding apart, the car made its way up the driveway then switching the gears to parking while it made an clicking sound. He parked in front of a two-story home, approximately forty-eight thousands square-foot masterpiece, majestic views of the city below and the surrounding mountains. The two-acre property was embraced by a massive one thousand-foot long by thirty-six feet high hand-chiseled stone wall that is softened with lush foliage and plantings around the entrance of the massive home. There is ample secure parking for twenty vehicles. In every aspect of its design and construction this home is a fully-realized dream home. It is welcoming, warm, comfortable, extravagant, unique and richly imagined for sophisticated owners. The house seem to be pack from inside and by the looks of the well parked cars outside of the house meant the owner of this home was having an event.

A sigh escaped the blonde man in the driver seat.

"Listen, I don't have to tell you by now, But behave once your inside and go straight to your room. We'll talked about this tonight, Once my guest's leaves." The blonde said facing his two sons.

One of his sons nodded and the other was just ignoring him by looking to the side with his arms crossed over his chest and not nearly impressed by the massive property. The blonde stepped out of the car closing the door behide him, Then followed by his elder son from the passenger seat, his elder sons lends down to lift the leaver to make the passenger seat move forward so the young one who was seated behide can get of the two door car.

The blonde frown at his sons, disappointed at their attire. His younger son was wearing black slim pants with tearing at the knees while a studded belt of the color black and red holds his pants around his waist. Then followed by a well fitted red undershirt with a unbutton black and white plaid shirt over and not to mention the tattoo marking on his sons cheeks making him look like some sort of animal with whiskers, his bright sun kissed hair with spikes going all directions at least he didn't dye it but sadly he noticed the red color eyes screaming 'oh hey dad! I don't give a shit about you and I hate having your genes' the older blonde thought sadly.

"Naruto, Doesn't those contacts bother your eyes?" why did he even try? Of course the young blonde just ignored him like what he always have done, he sighs mentally and looks over to his other son who just shook his head slowly letting him know to drop the subject, At least he was more delicate with well fitted pants that weren't to tight or to lose and the fabric wasn't falling apart, unlike his younger brother the older one had his black shirt button with only the top two lose. His hair had the same hairstyle as the younger one but only a bit longer in length and the color was a smoky dark red just like his eyes, he was identical as their mother.

"Kyuubi, watch Naruto. I have a business party inside with coworkers and I cant afford any interruptions." Kyuubi was the most reasonable one and nods understanding his father.

The three males walks over to the door while they were greeted by a very loud hello.

"Minato! Welcome back, I see you have the brats" a man with white long hair greeted them at the door, but suddenly received two heated glares, he lifted his hands up apologetic at the young teens.

"Jiraiya!, What are you doing here!" the shocked blonde spoke up over the smooth music playing inside.

"How rude, I came to finally see my two nephews." Jiraiya grins, of course there's another reason but he wont tell his son or else he'll have to deal with the crazy wife back home.

The blonde was about to say something dealing on the subject but he was cut off by Jiraiya.

"Oh! And that boss of yours been looking for you."

The blonde eyes widens and he sudden turns to his sons.

"Kyuu-"

His voice trailed off as he saw Kyuubi lifted his hand.

"Don't worry, I know."

The blonde still feeling uneasy then Jiraiya included.

"Minato, go and speak with Uchiha, I'll watch them for you" Jiraiya said symbolizing to the siblings to follow him to the fireplace on the other side of the house away from the party. The house from the inside was just breathtaking from the entrance of the house the living room looked like a grand ballroom at the heart of a Castle with a glossy expanse of marble floor with smooth crystal texture around the ceiling and walls and fine artwork spread a crossed every wall.

The left side of the house includes an impressive theatre room, An office suite that belong to their father, Butler's quarters, Morning Room, A formal family room with a fireplace, dining alcove with a view of the mountains, A case storage, and delightful painted ceiling.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore of how his older brother was already getting so comfortable with his setting and with that perverted bastard in the room, he stood but suddenly felt his wrist being crushed under a griped. Naruto looks over his shoulder noticing it was his brother.

"Where are you going?" Kyuubi said with a concerned look.

"Yeah, Naruto! Sit down and talk with us! Grab a drink and get a bit buzz" Jiraiya said already half drunk by the fifth shots of Vodka.

"I'm going to the restroom, Now excuse me." Naruto said yanking his hand out of his brother grip and stepping out the fireplace making a left turn and walking down a thin pass way to an empty room with a back door, his lips curl up to a small smile at his way out of this hell hole.

Why Naruto is so mad? It all started with his mother and father just having a simple relationship as in boyfriend and girlfriend, That's how Kyuubi came to be and a year later here comes Naruto popping into this world. Yes, there was plans of marriage between the to love birds but nope it never happen, Naruto father went off to college then getting a job at a huge company called Uchiha corps. Then the discussion about marriage was brought up and once again it was blown out the window when his father was getting promotion from left to right for being such a hard worker and now look at him a high and wealthy man, the vice president of Uchiha Corporation, and not to mention single. His father left his mother around the time he had his seventh promotion. So now of course Naruto's mother was feeling upset and depression took over for many years and recently she got drunk for the very first time then that leading to her being intoxicated with the liquid, What would you do if you come home at night and see your mother passed out on the kitchen floor? Yup, Naruto panic and dialed the police, Once arrived they deal with the situation and his mother was hospitalized but that lead to another of Naruto being underage and so his father had full custody over him.

Naruto sighs heavily, frustrated being separated from his loving mother. He reaches over and pulls out his music player from his back pocket and inserting the headphone into his ears letting the music flow. Once he arrived at the back door he stepped outside he came in view of the backyard with an outdoor kitchen which was the perfect gathering place it was also equipped with a wood-fired stone pizza oven, undercounter refrigeration, wine coolers, warming drawers, gas burners, resort-sized grill, a pool that's triple the size of his room back home, gorgeous grounds including meditation areas, expansive walking paths and lush grounds of flowers giving a nice touch up to the scenery.

_'Can I ever get some privacy!'_ Naruto thought at the sight before him.

There was teenagers everywhere, he's guessing that their here because of their parents that are inside, new plan in mind Naruto walked down the stairs making his way around a few teenager who just stare at his appearance, Naruto kept walking and noticed a large group ahead, his plan was to make it to the side of the house and hop over the metal gate to make it to the front lawn and explore the neighborhood, but now he has to deal with making his way around this group of people, he looks ahead trying to find a way around them, he then noticed there was more male then female, their was this one male with long brunette hair talking among themselves with pupiless eyes, he seem relaxed and fixed well just like the business men inside the house, Naruto took a liking in the boy but soon noticed there was an arm around the brunette waist that belong to a red head with eyeliner that also was wearing a tuxedo but he seems like the silent type, Naruto blushes lightly when he soon found out that the one with the long hair was the one that was receiving in the relationship and not giving, a wave of disappointment washes over Naruto as he kept looking at the group he notice there the another couple of two men but this one seem so different because one looked like he didn't wanted to be here or he was just to lazy and the other was a hyper ball with marking on his face, there was also a man with long black silk hair tied in a low ponytail his height was above Naruto but not passed Kyuubi, Then there was two female one had pink hair and the other had blonde, the pink one kept laughing and holding onto a male with a bowl haircut and the blonde one seem to be teasing the pink one because they kept switching from person to a person next to the one with the long black hair, which Naruto couldn't really see the man because the other one was blocking his view, in Naruto angle he could only see his backside and the back of his hair spiked out but of course Naruto had no chance with these people, their way out of his lead, Now coming closer to the group to walk around them Naruto lower his head to act as if he wasn't looking at them from afar.

Naruto starts walking pass them he could hear that some of their voice went silent. Also, Naruto didn't have his music on blast so he could now hear the girls laughter louder then before and once he was about turn to walk over to the gate he got bumped rather hard. Hard to believe it came from a girl but once she bumped into him just so she could grab an guy upper arm she forced Naruto music player to fall out of his hands and the headphone to rip out of his ears as his music player slams to the floor, he sneers.

" Hey! Watch your damn step pinkette!" Naruto snapped, pinking up his Ipod from the floor noticing there was a crack. The group went silent when they finally noticed the blonde punk. The pink hair blushed angrily obviously she got offended.

"Excuse you! Who do you think your talking to?" The pink hair girl flamed.

Naruto was dusting off his music player and turn to look at the pink hair but his eyes meet dark midnight one, Naruto took in his features amazed how his dark bangs frames nicely on the ravens face but suddenly he realized the situation he was in and looked at the girl like she crazy.

"Well I'm talking to the bit-"

"Naruto!" Naruto flinch at the sound of the voice calling his name, he looks over to see his older brother walking towards him, narrowing his glare at the young kit, if there's any word that could described Kyuubi let just say he was really _pissed_.

"What do you think your doing?" Kyuubi voice became murderous, but Naruto was still upset about his music player.

The blonde griped his Ipod and show it to his older brother.

"The bitch broke my Ipod" Naruto said in a lazy tone.

A few members of the large group gasped, and the pink hair flush with anger.

"How dare you speak to me in that manner! Get lost! Your not welcome here!"

Kyuubi eyes widen at the outburst and faced the angry flush pink hair female.

"Ah, you must be Mrs. Haruno daughter, Sakura. It's a pleasure. I'm Kyuubi _Uzumaki_ and this is my younger brother Naruto _Uzumaki_, We're _sons_ of Minato _Namikaze_" Kyuubi made sure the girl could find out that this is their house and she has no rights to say such things to his dear younger brother.

Sakura gasped_ 'What! This street punk is Mr. Namikaze son! How ridiculous! This punk who has no good manners, improper delicacy, And is that a tongue ring! How despicable!'_

Kyuubi smirks seeing the young girl confusion.

"But I do apologize for my brother rudeness, Please forgive him. Now if you may excuse us." Kyuubi said while walking away with a protesting blonde,

"That ungrateful brat!" Sakura said so her friends can only hear her, she faced her beloved to argue at him but saw the disappointment in his eyes.

"Lee, why didn't you do anything?"

Lee couldn't even though he wanted to, he just cant go against the higher ups, even though his father is a well known boxer, He cant just go near to face off the vice-president of Uchiha corporation sons, just like the rest of them did they bit there tongues and not stepped forward, Sakura then face to see the raven hair siblings.

"Itachi! Sasuke! Why didn't you do anything!" But once the group looked over to the two raven brothers, they where no were to be seen.

"Seem like the Uchiha's found a new pet" The red hair said notifying the group.

"No way!" Everyone else said in shocked.


End file.
